Intimate Touches
by Queenscrown
Summary: Her fingers inflicted bitter scratches on his bare back while moans of pleasure escaped her moist pink lips.. (AMEBEL SMUT)


A strong feeling of sexual desire was soaring throughout his body, igniting the heat in the pit of his once dull chest. Scorched like a gleed, he stuck his salivating tongue and panted heavily while a drool dripped from his opened mouth. Beads of sweat rolled down on his forehead while his set of cerulean-colored eyes were flaring with hunger and yearning while gazing at the woman before him; straddling his well-built yet trapped body on the bed. His fingers tightly gripped the white coverlet settled underneath, wrinkling the piteous bedspread while being oblivious that his aggressive grasp was slowly tearing it apart. Eager with the turn of events, but impatient for its gradual occurrence, Alfred growled in frustration.

A mischievous smirk formed on Natalia's rosebud lips while she leaned a bit closer to his face, her soft bosom pressed against his bare chiseled chest. Alfred groaned in the overwhelming feeling of her luscious mounds rubbing on his pectoral, along with her hardened buds felt against his heated skin. Natalia tilted her head a bit and pampered his flustered cheek with a lazy rhythm of licks."Ngh…" Alfred sighed in satisfaction.

Her dainty feminine fingers traced feathery touches on the smoldering packs of his abdomen while her tongue busied itself in teasing his feverish skin. Natalia bared her pearly whites and harshly nibbled his neck, leaving a cluster of red bite marks on his skin- indications that he solely belonged to her. "Ahh…you're such a tease." Alfred heavily panted and placed his palms on her curvaceous hips.

"Uh-Uh…" She flashed a disapproval face while waving her index finger in front of his countenance. "I said no touching remember?" She remove his hands off of her hips before letting it fall to his side. A stubborn growl flowed from his voice, but still he obliged.

After all, he was madly smitten to her.

A soft giggle resounded from her voice before she brushed her lips on top of his. "Be a good boy and I'll give you a treat." She teasingly whispered on his ear while her fingers played with the strands of his blonde hair. "Yes Natalia." Alfred said with obedience, in contrast to the defiance that was yearning to be released.

Her fingers left his hair and started to work with the white buttons clasping the frilly blouse she was wearing. He sharply inhaled when the first three buttons were released, revealing the sexy pink laced bra she wore. Her cleavage was evident in his eyes and he can't help but fixed his attention at it. He licked his lower lip at the thought of tracing his fingers on her white skin and rubbing his palms on her soft-looking breast. Damn…if only she would let him tear that bra covering her luscious mounds, then his suffering would cease and he could relish himself with the treat he hungered for.

"Like what you see Alfred?" His gaze was shifted to meet Natalia's lustful eyes. He wetted his lower lip as he eagerly nod his head. A glint of mischief shone in her eyes and she flashed a seductive smile before she teasingly made a series of thrust to his body. "Ah…" Erotic thoughts of Natalia's naked form shivering underneath his body swirled inside his mind, earning a brief curse of frustration from his husky voice.

A wry smirk played on her lips when she traced a delicate finger on his neck. "Shall we take this up a notch?" She unclasped all the buttons of her blouse before shrugging it off her shoulders; leaving her clothed with a sexy laced bra and a matching pantie.

Her purple-colored eyes flared with ardent desire when he let out a breathy moan of approval. "Yes Natalia! Please fuck me! Fuck me hard!" The tightness inside his trousers were getting excruciatingly painful and his craving for her body was intensely overwhelming.

Her lips turned into a victorious smirk. She had him all raveled on her puckish little fingers. Oh, how she loved the burning passion he showered solely to her. The way his cerulean eyes blazed with want along with his pitiful pleads for her attention.

Natalia roughly brushed her lips on top of his while her graceful finger delicately traced his perfectly angled jaw. The bulge against her thigh was desperately screaming for her attention, and she recompensed it with amorous thrusts. "Shit!" Alfred cursed under his breath while he followed Natalia's rhythm. "Ah…" Natalia moaned, and dry-humped his clothed groin thoroughly. "More…more." She tightly gripped his broad shoulders while she continued to cry in delight.

A painful moan instinctively resounded from her gentle voice when Alfred harshly grazed his teeth on her lower lip. He avidly shuddered when her pink lips were sweetly parted against his own, admitting him the liberty to do what he pleased. His tongue eagerly entered her luscious antre, relishing himself in a delicious treat. And as greedy as a starved predator, he claimed every corner, every alcove of her mouth, not wanting to desist until his hunger was quenched.

He possessively wrapped his arms around Natalia's curvy waist, scooping her feminine frame, as he continued to acquisitively claim her lips on his own. A string of saliva dangled between their lips as Natalia broke their intimate kiss and panted heavily, replenishing her lungs with its demand of air.

And yet, her lover didn't feel the need to breathe for he ceaselessly caress his lips on her jaw, her cheek, and down to her collar, making her mind to swirl with euphoria and wanting. "A-Alfred…" A moan was released from her parted lips when his tongue licked the skin on her neck and covetously sucked it, marking a red hickey on her creamy skin.

Her pale slender fingers swiftly unbuckled the leather belt that held his black trousers, and hastily pulled it down along with his boxers before letting it pool on the carpeted floor below. "Oh…" Natalia's lust-filled eyes heeded to his shaft, standing as proud as a noble and evidently showing all of its glory. "Like what you see Natalia?" There was the tone of mock in Alfred's husky voice when he repeated the same statement she had previously said.

No words came out of her rosy lips but instead, a careful reluctant nod was made along with the appearance of two blood-red embarrassed cheeks.

"Then touch it." Alfred teasingly whispered on her ear as his hand delicately took hold of her dainty fingers. "Come on baby, don't be hesitant." He lightly chuckled when he noticed how fazed his girl was. "I-Idiot…" Natalia casted a glare at his direction, for his teasing laugh was quite an insult to her prideful ego.

A gasp came out of her lips as she felt the roughness of its texture on her soft skin when she carefully wrapped her fingers around its tube-like form. It was fervid and bothered…and was utterly large.

Natalia lightly bit her lower lip when she began to gingerly caress his throbbing erection with her hand. Her strokes were careful and cautious for she was still unaccustomed to the size and length of his manhood. Drips of viscous white liquid had appeared from its tip when Natalia started to hasten her caresses on its form.

A gratified moan resounded from Alfred's voice when she jerked a couple of hard strokes to his throbbing length. "A-Ah!" He tightly closed his eyes and continued to buck his hips with an eager speed when he felt a giant wave of ecstasy was about to come and wallop his body. And with a final jerk, Alfred cried out a howl of delight as he bursted his seed and let his body plunged to the wonderful abyss of rapture. "N-Natalia…" His eyes scintillated with utmost lust.

"I want you…"

Alfred growled under his breath, and mercilessly shredded Natalia's laced bra from her body, leaving her creamy breasts clearly evident to his lust-filled gaze. A whimper came out from her pink lips when she saw the starving look that crossed his handsome countenance. She tried to cover her chest with her hands but before she could even attempt to move, Alfred harshly pinned her arms on either side of her head. "No…" Jitters crawled under her skin when his husky voice reached her ears.

"It's my turn…" He sent a dangerous glare to her direction before he released both of her confined arms. "Try to defy me and I'll punish you…" He whispered closed to her ear before his tongue darted on her skin, and began to lick her outer shell. A mewl instinctively came out from Natalia's lips as his sultry tongue pampered her feverish skin with a series of long torrid licks. "A-Alfred…" She softly purred.

He loudly groaned in delight when the softness of her breasts was finally felt against his palm.

And damn…It was soft as a cream puff and looked utterly scrumptious.

Hungry he was, Alfred greedily groped her pastry-soft mounds with his eager hands and avidly fondled her rosy perk buds with his naughty fingers. A smooth rich flow of delighted moans resonated from Natalia's gentle sweet voice when he continued to tirelessly play with her bare bosom. The feverish touches of his hands were like electric bolts to her pale skin, spreading as wild and contagious as a forest fire throughout her bodacious bod.

An apparent glint of cupidity was seen in his cerulean eyes when he seized her pale breast with his ravenous mouth and lauded its hardened nipple with his sultry tongue. Under the scorching passion of his intense gaze, Natalia swore she would helplessly melt like a frost. She looked at him with hooded lavender eyes and softly whimpered when his cock was rubbing on her clothed region.

"Natalia…" His cerulean eyes glistened with utmost adoration when his gaze lingered on her vixenish form. A soft look crossed his countenance when he gently caressed his thumb on her carmine-colored lip, relishing himself to the softness it held.

His fingers deftly slithered down to the rim of her laced pantie, and cursorily pulled it off before throwing it to the pile of clothes resting on the floor. A gasp came out of Natalia's lips when she felt the tip of his manhood gently entering her moist cunt. "A-Ah…" She tightly grasped his broad shoulders and gingerly parted her legs when his throbbing cock was fully inside of her.

"Damn baby…you're so wet for me." Alfred firmly wrapped his arms around her shapely waist before he began to thrust his hips. His motions were chary and ginger for he took heed of the pain that crossed her cherubic visage when he pushed his length inside of her trembling body. "A-Alfred…" A gratified moan was released from Natalia's lips when his thrusts were gradually gaining celerity. "Mhm…" Her slender legs were securely wrapped around his bare torso as he began to wildly buck his hips onto hers. "Ah!" She fervidly moaned in delight as their heated bodies moved with synchrony.

Natalia raked her sharp nails on his masculine back, inflicting bitter scratches on his skin while she cried out a frustrated moan for more. "Faster…" Her pale cheeks were flushed in a deep shade of red and her moist kissable lips were slightly gaped as she heavily panted for air. Alfred eagerly sneaked his tongue inside of her mouth, while his hands were exalting her voluptuous breasts with a couple of rough groping. "A-Ah!" His thrusts were filled with vigor and force that Natalia was almost bouncing due to his feral motion. "I-I'm I'm…" Natalia screamed in delight when her gates were opened, and rapture had intoxicated her with euphoric pleasure.

And yet the celerity of Alfred's thrust didn't falter as he continued to incessantly pound on her buxom bod. His breaths were ragged and uneven, and his heart was wildly beating on his chest. Beads of sweat were trickling down to his toned body while a masochistic moan resonated from his voice when Natalia's frail fingers harshly tugged his golden locks. "Ah…" His thrusts were getting sluggish as he felt his most desired release was about to be relinquished inside of her body.

"N-Natalia!" Alfred moaned in satisfaction when pleasure had him completely trounced, and submitted him to the blissful abyss brought by his massive orgasm. His brilliant cerulean eyes were no longer seen for they were tightly closed when he yielded another howl of pleasure.

"A-Ah…"

"Mhm…" A gratified sigh was released from Natalia's pink moist lips when his seed was filling her up to the fullest. Her tight grasp on his shoulders weakened, and her lithe body was compelled to shiver, as pleasure beleaguered her thoroughly. Her delicate arms gently fell to her side when exhaustion had taken over her weary wight.

Her half-lidded lavender eyes shifted to meet Alfred's cerulean ones.

"W-What?" The blush on her florid cheeks deepened when she caught him staring at her with a roguish smile etched on his face.

"Want do it again?"

SMACK

An unpleasant red hand mark was harshly imprinted across his countenance, and yet it didn't deter the mischievous smirk that was settling on his lips.

"Idiot!" Natalia looked at him with a hostile glare evident on her glowing red face.

Alfred's haughty smirk shifted into a cheeky grin when he tilted his head and took notice of his girl's adorable embarrassed face.

"Maybe…" Natalia softly whispered under her breath as her once proud pique was degraded, and became a meek abashment. She bit her lower pink lip and averted her gaze to her fidgeting fingers.

A teasing chuckle resounded from Alfred's voice before he delicately cupped her cheeks and softly kissed her lips.

NOTICE THIS NOTE!

Amebel fans come out of your shells and lead our ship to its golden peak. Create fanfics and spread the feels brought by APH America and APH Belarus to other people. Let's help each other to guide our OTP to its path of greatness.

Let's change the SEMI-POPULAR to POPULAR.

Yeah…that's all

P.S. I'm an Amebel advocate, please don't be judgemental.


End file.
